


Rarities

by accidentseason



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Harry Hart loves his husband, Lazy Days, M/M, spy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentseason/pseuds/accidentseason
Summary: What to do on a Saturday afternoon except spend it with the one you love, doing what you love?





	Rarities

It was a Saturday afternoon with no missions, no paperwork, and no emergencies; a rarity in the lives of Harry and Hamish Hart. 

As it was a rare thing, after sleeping in as long as possible, they decided to make the most of it and stay home, spend the day on the couch with freshly baked brownies, creamy hot cocoa, and John Denver playing quietly in the background. What Harry loved most about these afternoons was never the lack of work or the absence of a country in need. No, it was the soft intimacy of sitting in his living room with his husband, doing nothing cohesively but still together. 

Harry leaned back into the arm of the sofa, legs across his husband’s lap, and watched Hamish read, that soft look on his face that always made Harry long to properly draw him as he does his butterflies. Unfortunately, Hamish never sat still for long enough when Harry wasn’t exceedingly busy or without proper materials and no simple sketches of his would ever do justice to the beauty he saw when he looked at his partner of nearly 30 years. 

“Darling?”

Hamish hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t look up from his book, simply turned the page and continued reading. “I’m going to fetch my sketchbook and finally draw you.” He paused and looked up, shocked, “Draw me? Harry, I’m no’ a butterfly, I don’t belong in yer sketchbook.”

“Mmm, no, you’re quite correct, you belong in a museum,” Harry laughed at the look of disgruntlement on Hamish’s face, “My dear, I’ve been trying to draw you since we met and you have yet to allow me. Please, this once?”

He sighed and gave Harry a long look, “If I let ye do this, there will be no more attempting to do it while I’m sleeping? No bothersome loitering or staring durin’ yer mission recovery time?” 

“Now, darling, you know I spend my recovery time in your office so I can be near you. All that ‘bothersome loitering and staring’ is because I find you so captivating.” Hamish rolled his eyes and gave a nod.

Harry leaned across the sofa to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before he was up and across the room to where some of his many sketchbooks sat on the table with a series of mismatched graphite and coloured pencils. “Now, my love, I need you to go back to reading and simply pretend I’m not looking at you.”

Hamish chuckled, “Ye want me to pretend that my beautiful husband won’t be starin’ at me in the way ye always do when ye draw? With pure awe and concentration? I will do my right best but no guarantees, love.” He settled back into the sofa and returned to his book, the first installment of a series that Harry had to yet to pick up himself but Hamish had already read numerous times, Lord Foul’s Bane. 

“Perhaps one day you’ll give me a turn to read those books, hmm?” Harry teased, while setting a chair in the precise angle he needed so that he could best draw him. “Or will Eggsy be lent them before I get a chance to read them?” 

“Eggsy has already read them. He borrowed all ten of them a couple of weeks ago,” Hamish replied with a quiet snort. “I’ve had most of these books for longer than we’ve known one another, if ye wanted to read them ye would have already.” Harry rolled his eyes and sat down with his materials, finally ready to capture the love of his life on paper.

“Fine, whatever you say, dearest. Stay still now, please. I’d hate to mess up. God knows you might never give me a chance to do this again.”

So, the rest of their afternoon of rarities was filled with the scratches of pencils on paper, the turning of pages, looks of awe and adoration, and John Denver playing quietly in the background. 

And if, perhaps, the completed piece of Hamish reading on a lazy Saturday afternoon somehow makes it into a frame on the mantle, well... Harry got slightly more than a roll of the eyes and the sweetest kiss but that’s not my story to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write more Merlahad stuff since the first one I posted and I have but nothing that's quite ready to be put up. Until now!! So here's some more fluff because that's all I really know how to write at the moment. Nothing else is coming quite like I want it to.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> also I'm highkey projecting with this because I so much prefer to watch&draw people doing things that make them focus and that they love instead of posing or using a picture.


End file.
